Heat in Trust
by natebuzolicious
Summary: Max learns that she can't trust Fang. When she finally shares her feelings with him in hope to make him understand, things go a little haywire. As in, she gets kicked out of the flock. Maybe OOC.


Heat in Trust

**By: SGwannabe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

"We reach out with our hands, brush away the clouds and pierce the sky, to grab the moon and Mars, but we still can't reach the truth."

Max POV

Fang walked away from the makeshift campsite, and sat down next to one of the larger trees next to Iggy. I averted my eyes to stop thinking what I had for the past few months.

What if Fang was doing that because he needed to contact someone and tell us where we were?

It was absolutely ridiculous, after all, three months ago, I had sworn that he was my other half and that he would be the only one I could ever trust the most in my life. It's not like that anymore. I don't even know what changed for us.

Was it the fact that I cared for him in ways he didn't care for me? I don't know. I just know that… I can't trust Fang.

He's become so distant it's like I don't even know him anymore. I'm beginning to think that I _never _knew him. That he's changed so much…

Or was it me? Was I the one that couldn't be trusted? The one that the whole flock was getting wary of? Or was I getting paranoid again? That did happen a lot, you know. I just feel like… something bad is going to happen.

Something that I'm not going to be able to change. And that something is what I'm scared of. I hate to be blaming this all on Fang, when it could just be my insane self, but I couldn't help it. As much as I wanted to say that everything was alright again, and just stuff my face with hot dogs, I just couldn't shake off this funny feeling.

And it came right after Fang kissed me. Yeah, he kissed me again! And I didn't push him away! Ah, I was so happy! Until, of course, I started feeling suspicious.

When I think about it, I didn't know _why _these feelings were happening to me. I mean, he just freaking kissed me and I feel suspicious?! Where's the logic in that?!

But then I think, why would he stay so far away from the flock when he took watch? Why can't I read him like a book anymore? Why doesn't he look me in the eye anymore? He doesn't even talk to me that much! It's like he's hiding something really big from me!

It's so hard to decide… the School was destroyed, so why would I care whether there's a traitor in my family? Because what if someone in my flock is the spy of something worse out there? But it was ridiculous; I've known every one of these kids since I was practically born!

How come I have these suspicions, of all people, Fang! I couldn't wrap my head around it!

And every time I wanted to talk to him about it, after all, he _is _my best friend; I lost my nerve. Even though he doesn't talk to me as much. And I feel like I don't know him as well as I used to… But oh well. That wasn't the point right now.

I just couldn't go up and say, "Hey Fang. Lately I've been feeling as though you're a traitor, and I just can't trust you anymore. Can you tell me that I'm just crazy and you're still my soul mate/ best friend?

Well, I mean I could go up there and say that, but it's just plain cheesy. And, what if he said that he _was _a spy, and that I _wasn't _crazy? Then what would I do? Scream and yell and kick his butt?

Nah, we all knew that the strongest, physically, was Fang. Verbally? Me. Well, unless Nudge has had sugar. Bomb-wise? Iggy and Gazzy. Mind-controlling adorable little child? Angel. Of course.

"… Max?" Fang asked, focusing his dark chocolate brown eyes on me. I smiled hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Fang looked around, as if he was expecting someone else to say something, and save him. See? Paranoia was kicking in full gear.

"Can you… um, talk…? With… me?" he inquired, haltingly. And that was also how he was acting weird.

"Oh yeah, sure. I gotta talk with you too." I said, sighing. I wasn't sure if it was exactly the right thing to do, but I said it anyways. Fang looked nervous but nodded almost frantically.

"Yeah, um… let's go this way." He pointed into the direction away from the flock and I hesitantly followed after him as he weaved easily through the trees, as if he knew the path from memory.

"You first." He said, when we arrived at another large clearing, such as the one we were camping in now.

"Um… okay. Just to let you know beforehand, this isn't easy for me to say. At all. And I'm really nervous." I stated, sitting down to stop my knees form shaking.

"Me too." He said, as he sat down across from me. I twisted my fingers and hands together, and looked down at the grass indirectly in front of me, so I couldn't see Fang's expression.

"Um, Fang? The past couple months have been… really hard. Cuz you know that time you… kissed me? And I kind of… kissed you back?" he stiffened visibly but nodded.

"Well… after that… I've just been feeling a bit…" I paused, not sure I wanted to say the rest. "Suspicious of you." I blurted out. Fang sighed and I wasn't sure if it was in relief or exasperation.

"Max, I… don't know what to say… I'm not… bad, or anything like that. I swear. The School's destroyed, and… never mind. I'd be a hypocrite if I said something like that…" he whispered the last part to himself.

"A hypocrite? Why?" I asked, utterly surprised and almost a little angry. But I knew I had no right to be. After all, I was the one that was basically accusing him of being a spy!

"Well… Max, you know that we both want the best for the rest of the flock, right?" he asked quickly. I nodded and he continued. "Even if that meant you had to leave?" he clenched his fists and looked down. I stared.

"Are you asking me to leave the flock?" I asked, swallowing loudly, and trying not to let the tears fall. There was another sigh from Fang.

"Yes, Max. On the flock's behalf, I'm asking you to leave. Immediately." There was something in his voice that made me want to yell and scream and kick his butt. But… I couldn't. If the whole flock had decided this together, then I would leave.

"May I get my things first?" I looked down at the beautiful green grass that was in front of me, slightly dripping with dew.

Fang nodded. "Okay then." I said just to fill the awkward silence. I shakily got up and wiped myself off of the dripping water. Not waiting for Fang, I walked through the dead trees, and back to the flock's makeshift camp.

Without saying anything to anyone, I quietly walked to my things lay on the ground, and gathered them up.

"Sorry, guys. I guess I was being inconsiderate about your feelings on this save the world thing and all." I murmured, knowing they would hear me anyways.

I was looking down, and ignored their loud sniffs. I didn't meet anyone's eyes as I threw my black backpack over my shoulder and started walking towards the clearing I had been talking with Fang in before.

"Wait, Max!" I heard Angel get up and I sighed before looking at the rising moon that was bright against the dark blue sky, dotted with glimmering white stars. They helped the tears stay back into my eyes.

Maximum Ride will _not _cry. Unless Angel comes and hugs her before she walks out of their lives forever and ever. Tears silently poured down my dirt-streaked face as Angel hugged me from behind, her face snuggling into my torn sweater.

I didn't look down at her to say any comforting words, because now it seemed like my tongue was too big for my mouth, and plus, I couldn't think of anything.

I just unlatched her gently from my waist, and pushed her away. There was a startled gasp from Angel, but I just ignored her and walked on.

I just walked on to my new, pathetic, stupid future that would probably just end up with my dying alone and insane.

Yeah, I have high spirits don't I?

The End! R&R please! I know it was probably kinda boring, but work with me here! I would like it if you reviewed please! 


End file.
